Sister, Sister
by eastern-tennis1621
Summary: Ryan has a younger sister, Rylee. Watch as she faces her fear with the help of some monster hunters. Henry/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_ My brother sang on stage. I was at his rehearsal with my best friends Skylar and Sadie. I was also with my boyfriend of 4 months, Henry. I was looking at the poster sign with Henry when Skylar walked over.

"Still not straight, is it?" Skylar asked us.

"Nope." Henry said while I just shook my head," Want me to get the ladder out again?"

"Nope, just give me a leg up." She told him before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the poster. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was going to do something crazy.

"What? You're not seriously going to-" Henry started before Skylar put her hand up, motioning him to be quiet. She then started stretching, causing Sadie to look up from her Biology book.

"Skylar, you'll break your neck." Henry yelled when Skylar started running at him.

"No, don't do it." Me and Sadie screamed, but it was no use. Henry put his hand up and threw Skylar at the poster. She jumped up, hitting the poster. She landed on her toes and did a somersault before standing up.

"How's that?" Skylar asked, turning around while everyone looke at her in awe, including my brother. Everyone started clapping for her, slowly coming out of shock.

"Wow, how many years of gymnastics went into that?" Ryan asked.

"Hm, 6 and a half." Skylar told my brother while Henry, Sadie, and I walked towards her.

"That was a real 'please do not try this at home moment." Henry said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you try that at home? Because if you do then I totally get why your parents are so protective." Sadie told her.

"Speaking of my parents, I have to be home by 6, you ready?" Skylar asked Sadie.

"Yeah." Sadie said, walking towards the door.

"Hey Rylee, what was your brothers reaction to my stunt?" Skylar asked me.

"I think he might have been drooling." I told her, laughing slightly.

"Good." Skylar said, also laughing before turning to Sadie. "Let me just get my bag."

"Hey Sky. Before you leave, you wanna sing a little?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." Skylar told him, grabbing the mic.

"_I just wanna scream out loud. Nothing's gonna stop me now._

_I'm never coming off this cloud. So move over, move over. _

_You don't wanna mess with me. I know who I'm meant to be. _

_Never gonna slow me down. Nothing's gonna stop me, nothing's gonna stop me now_

_. Nothing's gonna stop me now. Nothing's gonna stop me now_." Skylar sang while I watched with Henry and Sadie.

"Nice." Ryan said while Myra, my brother's ex-girlfriend came out.

"You guys are gonna rock tomorrow." Skylar told him, picking up her bag. Myra waved to me while I rolled my eyes. She always tries to get on my good side because of my brother.

"You think?" Ryan asked Skylar, who nodded.

"Excuse me. Rehearsing here. Why don't we take it from the top. With a professional singer." Myra said.

"Snap." Skylar said, walking off the stage.

"Hey Sky." Ryan called to her. "Thanks for helping set up."

"No problem." Skylar said flirtatiously before walking away with Sadie, Ryan staring after her the whole time. I then turned to Henry.

"20 bucks says they're together by Halloween." I told him.

"You're on." He said smiling. I smiled back, thinking nothing could go wrong. Little did I know, I was completely off.

**Well here's chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking in the hallway the next day when I saw Skylar walking in.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her, walking up beside her.

"My parents won't let me go to your party tonight." Skylar told me.

"What? But Ryan really wants you to be there!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Skylar asked, perking up and turning to me.

"Of course." I told her. That's when Henry in a green goblin masked jumped out and tried to scare her. He had already tried it on me the day before so I knew it was him.

"Not in the mood." She said, giving him a blank stare.

"Come on! You can't give me one little eeh. At least Rylee did that." Henry told her, wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah well I'm not your girlfriend. And my parents are making me stay home tonight." Skylar deadpanned.

"Seriously? When are they going to quit treating you like a toddler?" Henry asked.

"When I'm 16." Skylar said, turning around.

"Cause that's how old you have to be for the convent to take you." Henry told us, making us laugh.

"Totally." Skylar said.

"That is so lame." Henry said before Jacob, my cousin, jumped out in a werewolf mask. Henry screamed while me and Skylar just looked him.

"Dude, you should see your face." Jacob said, laughing loudly with his friends. He then walks away. "See ya, Rylee."

"I just screamed to be polite. Wanted him to feel good about himself. And, you know, supporting Rylee's family of course." Henry told us, making us roll our eyes.

"Ew, I think you wet your pants." Skylar said while I made a disgusted face, both of us starting to walk away. Henry looked at his pants before looking at us again.

"I did not. Come on, even you, Ry? That's not funny." Henry yelled to us. Me and Skylar share a look before yelling back, "It's a little funny."

**Okay don't get mad at me! I know it's really short but I have already written the next chapter for you guys which should be up by tomorrow! I do a lot of different activities for my school so I don't have a lot of time but I will try to get it up tomorrow or Wednesday! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Henry and Skylar sat down next to Sadie and I at lunch, Henry kissing my cheek before putting his arm around me.

"The emidula is the part of the brain that orcastrates the response when danger is detected." Sadie recited. She was trying to memorize her Science speech.

"You're going to fry your brain if you don't take a break." I told her, but she just held up a finger to silence me. He said something else smart while Henry, Skylar, and I just watched her with confused looks on our faces.

"Stop stressing over your presentation. You're going to do great." Skylar said nonchalantly.

"You know how I fall apart under pressure. When I have to get up in front of the class, I will totally freeze up and look like an idiot." Sadie told her with a freaked out look on her face.

"Just don't let it scare you." Skylar said.

"Said the girl who knows no fear." Sadi shot back sarcastically. Skylar just shrugged in response before Ryan walked up.

"Hey you guys excited about tonight?" Ryan asked, sitting down next to Sadie.

"Can't wait." Sadie told him.

"Should be a blast." Skylar told him. Me and Henry both shot her look but she ignored them both.

"Her parents are super excited." Henry said while shooting her another look. I elbowed him in the arm and turned to show him the awe-like look on Ryan's face that said it all.

"I can't believe our dad got permission for us to use Mecray mansion." Ryan said, looking right at Skylar. "No one ever gets in there."

"No one wants to. I mean it's creepy." Sadie said.

"Do you think it's really haunted?" Henry asked.

"Well you've hear the legends. You decide." I said, thinking about the many different legend about that place.

"Who knows? They say old man Macrey lost his mind. Shut himself up in the house for years." Ryan told up. I just snuggled back into Henry's arm feeling slightly creeped out. That's when Myra walked up.

"Ryan, we really need to look over the set list for tonight." Myra told him. Ryan looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay. We're rehearsing after school. Rylee will be there. Stop by if you want." Ryan said to Skylar.

"Wouldn't miss it." Skylar said shyly. Ryan nodded and got up, heading off to his table with his friends. Myra stayed.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing here. Stay away from Ryan or I swear I will make you life miserable." Myra threatened.

"I don't know, Myra. I'm pretty sure for that to happen I'd have to care what you think." Skylar shot at her, smirking slightly. Myra then turned to me.

"I'll see you at rehearsals, right Rylee?" Myra asked me.

"Well it is my brother's ban so I guess I'm kind of forced into it." I told her, laughing slightly.

"Well I'll see you after school then. Bye Rylee." Myra said before walking off.

"Why are you so nice to her?" Skylar asked me.

"Because I think it's in the sister handbook to be nice to your brother's girlfriend, ex or not." I told her.

"I can't believe Ryan ever went out with her." Skylar told us, watching Myra walk away.

"I know, she's scary. Ryan should have his emidula checked." Sadie said, making all o us give her weird looks before continuing to eat.

**So here's chapter 3! Sorry I got it in late but I forgot about a tennis lesson I had last night! I don't know when the 4****th**** chapter will be in but I'm hoping to get it in before this weekend! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

I went to Ryan's band practice after school. Myra had broken her neck so Ryan had to sing.  
"_I can feel you coming from a mile away, _

_my pulse starts racing from the words that you say, _

_and you say so many of them like you don't have a clue,_

_that I'm signed still delivered with a stamp on you. _

_You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart, _

_you don't gotta think to prove, I'm already into you. _

_So hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now, cause I'm so, so good to go,_

_don't say, don't say goodnight you know, you had me at hello, _

_you had me at hello, you had me at hello, _

_don't say, don't say goodnight you know, you had me at hello, _

_close your mouth now baby don't say a word-"_ Ryan sang.

"Alright cut." He said before walking up to Skylar. They started talking while I talked to the band. But I overheard Ryan ask Skylar to perform tonight and her say yes. Skylar started to leave when I caught up with her, telling Ryan I was going to help her get ready.

"You have my brother wrapped around your finger, girl." I told her when I walked up beside her.

"No I don't. Now Henry is a whole other story. Now that boy is in love." Skylar told me before she saw my scared face. "What?"

"I have to talk to you about Henry." I told her nervously.

"What about him? You're not dumping him, are you?" She asked.

"No! Nothing like that. It's just...I think I might be in love with him." I told her shyly. Skylar squealed.

"Aw! So when are you going to tell him?" Skylar asked me.

"Uh, never! What if he doesn't love me back? Then I would make a huge fool of myself and he would break up with me. Then he would find someone much better than me." I revealed to her my secret fear of Henry ditching me for someone better.

"He would never do that. Because A. He could never get someone better than you. I'm shocked it's not the other way round actually. And B. There is no way that boy doesn't love you. He answers your every need." Skylar told me. It reassured me a little but not much. I pretended that it worked so she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, but I think she could tell I was lying. We walked in silence until we reached her house.

"Alright let's just get inside. It's cold out here." I told her while jogging up the steps and walking into her warm house.

**I forgot that I didn't have any practices or anything tonight! So here's chapter 4! You can see what Rylee is scared of in this chapter! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

We walked inside Skylar's house. Skykar was trying to convince her mom to let her go to the party.

"So I can't go. That's your final decision?" Skylar asked.

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart." Mrs. Lewis, or as she insisted I call her, Julie told her.

"Okay. Fine. I guess Rylee will just have to go without me." Skylar sighed.

"You're not planning on sneaking out, are you?" Julie asked.

"Of course not. That would be as childish as you making me stay home on Halloween while Rylee goes to her party." Skylar said. Then Mr. Lewis, or Steve, walked in.

"Julie, we've got 2 more monst-stops. Monster stops to make before the big symposiam tonight." Steve told her.

"We should go." Julie said, walking towards the door with Steve following on her heels. "Night sweetheart. Bye Rylee."

"Bye Skylar. See ya Rylee." Steve told us.

"Have fun." Skylar said sarcastically while turning to walk into the kitchen with me following behind her. Then Cobb showed up.

"Well hey. You guys want to hang with Uncle Cobb. Play some classic board games. A little go fish." Cobb told us.

"You did not get me a babysitter." Skylar yelled at her parents, who were standing at the door.

"Woah not a babysitter. A teen social companion. You're welcome." Cobb told her.

"What about Rylee?" Skylar asked.

"She will be leaving for her party soon. Then who will you hang out with." Cobb retorted.

"Alright well I'll just set the alarm so you're nice and safe inside." Steve said, putting in the code to the alarm. "Rylee, either you're leaving now or spending the night." Skylar looked at me desperately.

"I guess I could spend the night. Ryan is going to be so mad at me." I told them, muttering the last part to myself.

"An alarm? Seriously?" Skylar cried in outrage.

"Oh sweetheart, you won't even know it's there. Unless you go outside." Julie told her.

"Well have fun tonight. Just don't open any doors or windows." Steve said.

"Do not do that." Julie agreed while walking out the door.

"Guys, I'm almost 16!" Skylar exclaimed, but they had already shut the door.

"I don't actually have the code for that so if you want to have any friends over they'd kinda need to be inside the house already." Cobb told us.

"We'll be in my room. Hating my life." Skylar said pulling me upstairs. She sat in the stairs and looked at Ryan's number. The she swiped it and decided to call Sadie.

"Meet me and Rylee in front of my House in 10 minutes." Skylar told the phone while putting it on speaker.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Sadie asked.

"Duh, I'm cutting the power. I'm gonna break out." Skylar said while hanging up the phone.

"Normally I would object to this but I really want to be at my own party." I told her as we walked to the basement. We walked passed Cobb on our way and saw that he was playing Jenga by himself.  
"You know, this would be a lot more fun with more with the 3 of us." Cobb said to us.

"Maybe later." Skylar lied as I put on my green and silver mask.

"Where are you going?" Cobb asked when Skylar opened the basement door.

"Just doing some laundry." Skylar told him while running down stairs. Cobb then looked at me.

"She's horrible at doing chores." I told him before running down the stairs after Skylar. We walked up to the box that can turn off the electricity when we heard Cobb running down the stairs.

"Might as well turn them all off." Skylar said before pushing all the buttons.

"No. Don't cut the power." Cobb said right as Skylar pulled the lever. Then everything went downhill.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:  
We walked up to the box that can turn off the electricity when we heard Cobb running down the stairs.

"Might as well turn them all off." Skylar said before pushing all the buttons.

"No. Don't cut the power." Cobb said right a Skylar pulled the lever. Then everything went downhill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of a sudden, red lights started flashing and this big machine rolled out from behind a door.

"No, no, no, no, no." Cobb kept muttering to himself. "Keep back."

"Cobb." Skylar yelled as everything kept sparking. "What is that?"

"Turn it back on." Cobb screamed pointing at the light switch. Together Skylar and I managed to push the lever pack on. Unfortunately that didn't stop anything.

"Run." Cobb squealed running for the exit.

"Cobb what's happening?" Skylar yelled while we watched Cobb run to the door.

"Wait, gotta get Skylar and Rylee." Cobb muttered while tuning and running towards us. He grabbed both of our hands and pulled us towards the exit, all of us screaming the entire way. We ran up the stairs and out the back door before all of us fell to the groin when we heard the door break off. We then saw all there ghost-like things flying off. We all stood up and saw the one witch that was in red.

"Hello world. Mommy's home." The lady in red yelled.

"That's not mold." Skylar said, while watching the witch.

"No, no it isn't." Cobb told us cowardly. That's when Henry and Sadie ran in.

"Maybe I'll just meet you guys at the party." Henry said while watching the witch. He started to run when Sadie grabbed the back of his jacket to stop him. I gave him a look that pretty much said 'really?'

"No! We have to stay with Skylar and Rylee." Sadie told him while dragging him towards us. "Come on." They got to us and the witch got really close to us.

"Where are the hunters?" The witch asked in a demanding way.

"Please don't hurt us." Skylar said while Cobb mumbled to himself. The witch started laughing.

"Don't worry, dear. There'll be plenty of time for that." The witch told us before spinning her head around a number of times. We all made disgusted noises. The witch started laughing again.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Theodosha, Bob, Hamuween. Come to me." The witch yelled. That's when three more monsters showed up. One of them had the head of a pumpkin and was wearing a straw hat. I guessed that was Bob. He was looking at Henry, so I guessed that was his monster. The next one was an old looking woman in a long black dress with a hood on. That must have been Theodosha. She was looking at Sadie so that who she must be here to scare. The last one was obviously a shapeshifter, so I couldn't get a good look on what he looked like. All I could see were his red eyes, which were staring t me with an evil glint in them. So I guess Hamuween was for me. Henry must have seen the way the monster looked at me because as scared as he was, he managed to pull me behind him. Unfortunately the monster saw this and smirked at me, like he knew my hidden fear.

"You're all looking well. Whose fear have you been feeding on?" The witch asked before laughing when she noticed the way the monsters looked at us and the way we looked at them. "Look at them cower. They must be delicious. Anyway, come. Let's go hunt the hunters." The witch told them before looking at Skylar. "Oh don't fret dear. I'll be back soon. For eternity."

"Cobb." Skylar said when they all flew away. "What's happening?"

"Uh. It's kind of a long story." Cobb told her nervously.

"Well can you sum it up?" Skylar asked while looking at him incredulously.

"Bad lady's immortal. Wants to destroy your parents and possess your soul for all eternity." Cobb told her. "But eh..."

**So here is chapter 6! I know the chapters are short but I try to update every day! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:  
"Cobb." Skylar said when they all flew away. "What's happening?"

"Uh. It's kind of a long story." Cobb told her nervously.

"Well can you sum it up?" Skylar asked while looking at him incredulously.

"Bad lady's immortal. Wants to destroy your parents and possess your soul for all eternity." Cobb told her. "But eh..."

We were walking back inside the lab. And Skylar was freaking out while I ignored Henry when he tried to apologize to me.

"I'm sorry, Rylee, but I don't know what I'm apologizing for." Henry told me.

"Really? You have no idea? How about when you tried to leave me there with that monster?" I told him angrily.

"I would have come back." Henry told me.

"No you wouldn't have." I said knowing he would have gone straight home.

"Well I wasn't really thinking about you." Henry started before he saw the hurt look on my face and started to backtrack. "No that's not what I-" I just turned away and walked into to the lab where Skylar, Sadie, and Cobb were. They looked up and I guess they saw the look on my face because they didn't say anything to me and Skylar just continued freaking out.

"My parents are monster hunters." Skylar said hysterically while Henry walked in with his head down. He looked up and tried to catch my eye but I just turned away from him. Then the machine sparked again and we all yelled out in shock. We all looked at Cobb for an answer to why it kept exploding.

"4th generation. Best in the business." Cobb said, giving us a shrug. "That's why I training with them."

"Wait, wait. My parents. Steve and Julie. Nerdy. Overprotective. Way into mold." Skylar described her parents.

"Molds a day job, it pays the bills. Monster hunting isn't really money, money. More like volunteer work." Cobb explained.

"Like helping out in a soup kitchen?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, Sadie, like helping out in a monster soup kitchen." Cobb told her before his phone buzzed and he yelled. We all jumped and looked scared. "That's my phone." Cobb said before looking at the caller I.D. and screaming again. "It's your parents." Cobb picked up the phone. "Hello." Talking on the other side. "Oh, we were just hanging out. And we lost power in the containment unit. And Deimata's loose. And you guys ran out of soda." More talking. "She's fine. Both girls are fine. Other than the 15 years worth of fear coursing through her." Cobb held the phone out to Skylar. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

"Mommy." Talking. "I'm fine. Except you left me with Cobb and he's kinda flipped out." More talking. "Mom? Mommy? Hello?" Skylar said into the phone before turning to us. "The line went dead."

"That's great." Cobb mumbled.

"When you said that the bad lady wants to possess Skylar's soul-" Sadie said to my right before Skylar cut her off.

"This isn't happening." Skylar said walking up the stairs.

"-you were talking figuratively, right?" Sadie finished.

"No. Literally. So if you three could help make sure that Skylar doesn't-" Cobb looked around to find Skylar gone. "-wander off alone. Where are you Skylar?" Cobb and Sadie raced up the stairs after Skylar. I started to follow but Henry kept me back.

"Oh now your thinking about me." I said angrily.

"What no I'm always thinking about you, Rylee. That's not what I meant when I said that." Henry told me.

"What else could you have meant?" I asked.

"I just meant you weren't the 1st thing on my mind when that happened-" Henry started but I cut him off.

"Look we'll talk about this later. Right now we have to go find our friend." I told him before I ran up the stairs, leaving him down in the attic.

**Uh oh! Seems like a fight might just break out here. And not with the monsters. Well I actually have to tell you guys I'm not going to be able to update everyday anymore because I'm starting winter track after school during the week. But reviews help me decide when to update! **


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:  
"Oh now your thinking about me." I said angrily.

"What no I'm always thinking about you, Rylee. That's not what I meant when I said that." Henry told me.

"What else could you have meant?" I asked.

"I just meant you weren't the 1st thing on my mind when that happened-" Henry started but I cut him off.

"Look we'll talk about this later. Right now we have to go find our friend." I told him before I ran up the stairs, leaving him down in the attic.

I walked outside to see Skylar putting her fingers in her ears and saying 'la,la,la' to keep from hearing what we say. Sadie ran up to her and tackled her to the ground, trying to keep her from leaving.

"Let me go. Get off me." Skylar said as she got up and started walking again.

"Where are you going? There's a monster hunting you." Sadie told her as she followed her. Cobb and I exchange looks as followed after them, me trying my best not to look to see if Henry was following.

"This isn't real. It's all a dream. I'm going to Ryan's party and at some point I will wake up." Skylar replied.

"Skylar, you need to listen to me." Cobb demanded, making Skylar put her fingers in her ears and say 'la,la,la' again. Sadie pulled them out.

"Cut it out." Sadie told her.

"Sadie, something is very wrong with me. My hearts racing and my palms are sweaty and my stomach feels funny." Skylar said while looking desperately at all of us for the answer.

"It's called fear." Sadie said while looking at all of us. "I get that like every day. Sometimes twice."

"Like in the locker room after gym." Henry told them while trying to help. The others gave him weird looks but I knew that he was picked on a lot because he's smaller than the rest of the guys at our school.

"I get it more with tests, homework, talking to guys and girls and teachers and store clerks and my parents-" Sadie rambled before Skylar cut her off.

"I don't get it. Ever. Why am I feeling this?" Skylar asked us helplessly.

"It's cause Deimata's loose. The monsters are astroprojections of fear. Most of the time we only see them in dreams." Cobb started to explain.

"Every night." Henry told us.

"Sometimes twice." Sdie said while agreeing with Henry, making me slightly jealous that he looked comforted by the fact that someone else had nightmares too. I glared at the ground as Cobb continued.

"But when there's enough fear in the area like on Halloween they get strong enough to take physical form. And it's up to the monster hunters to make sure they don't take over." Cobb finished his explanation.

"What do you mean take over?" Henry asked.

"Each monster attaches itself to one person, usually its whole life. And if that person's fear gets too out of control, the monster takes them over completely." Cobb told us.

"So who's this Deimata?" Skylar asked confusedly.

"She's your monster." Cobb said making Skylar freak out again with her ears plugged and her mouth repeating 'la,la,la'. But Cobb continued talking this time. "And Deimata's one if the ancient ones. They're immortal. They can't be destroyed. And they always latch on to the strongest hot that they can find. Like your grandfather."

"My grandfather? He passed on right before I was born." Skylar explained.

"Your grandfather was a monster hunter himself. So for most his life he kept Deimata from growing too powerful. But in the end she was too much for him. Then Deimata went looking for a new host. You. Monster hunting was in your mom's blood. And to help protect her, your dad became one too." Cobb told Skylar.

"So he converted?" Skylar asked.

"It was no problem. They were reformed. And being scientists already, they modified your grandfathers old weapons an achieved something no one has ever thought possible. They found a way to capture one of the ancient ones. With your monster sealed away, you grew up without any sense of fear at all. Now it's all coming back at once." Cobb finished. We were all shocked to say the least.

"Wow, interesting." Skylar said slightly daze from the story she just heard. "And totally impossible, bye."

"How come her parents kept this all a secret?" Henry asked Cobb making Skylar, who had been walking away again, turn around.

"All what? It's not true." Skylar yelled slightly.

"Monster hunting is passed down through families, traditionally parents wait until their kids are 16 to tell them. Give them a normal childhood." Cobb told Skylar.

"Speaking of normal, which this is not, I'm going to Ryan's party." Skylar said before starting to walk down the street again.

"Skylar, there's a monster after you." Sadie stated as Cobb grabbed onto Skylar's shoulder and turned her around.

"Going to the party is a good idea. If Deimata comes back here you will be better off over there. But you need some firepower." Cobb exclaimed.

"Firepower?" Skylar asked skeptically.

"Yes..." Cobb told her.

**Okay everyone I am so so so so so sorry! I know it have been almost a whole month since I posted the last chapter but a lot of things have happened since then in my life. From sports, to grades, to family life I have barely had time to update. I feel horrible about it. And I know this chapter isn't very good with Rylee not talking at all but I promise I have a big idea to go with it involving Rylee, Henry, and Sadie. So again, I am so sorry for not updating soon and thank you for everyone that is still reading this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:  
"Going to the party is a good idea. If Deimata comes back here you will be better off over there. But you need some firepower." Cobb exclaimed.

"Firepower?" Skylar said skeptically.

"Yes..." Cobb told her.

We all went downstairs and Cobb opened this vault which held a bunch of technical machines in it.

"Holy paintball." Henry said in shock. I wasn't really upset at him anymore but more jealous of how he was standing next to Sadie while he is usually next to me. Guess my fear of losing him to another girl might slowly be coming true. I turned my attention to Cobb, who was explaining what the devices were.

"A blaster will slow them down. A stun gun will really ring their bells. But to capture them we have to use these puppies. Molecular atomizer which reduces a monster back to its vapor state-" Cobb was explaining when Henry interrupted him.

"Oh I've totally used those." Henry said making us all look at him weirdly. "In video games." He corrected making us all nod.

"PCU. Portable containment unit. Traps them until you can get them back here and unload into the tank. Which I have to stay here and fix because without the tank we're doomed." Cobb told us.

"You're not coming with us?" Henry asked nervously.

"Blah, blah, blah. Can we go now?" Skylar said while pointing towards the stairs and walking up them. I decided to go with her to make sure she's okay but in doing that I left Henry and Sadie downstairs alone together with just Cobb. Wow I am such a good friend.

"Skylar!" I called after her.

"What? I want to get to the party." Skylar whined slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Skylar?" I asked her nervously.

"Yeah. Just peachy. Let's go." Skylar started before turning back to me. "And you have nothing to be jealous of. Sadie doesn't like Henry and if Henry is doing anything it's only to make you jealous which is really stupid." I had to smile when Skylar said that. Hopefully she was right.

"Thanks Skylar." I told her before we went downstairs to get the others.

"Guys, seriously. We're out of here." She said while pointing towards the stairs, where I stood waiting.

"Not without your equipment." Cobb told us.

"No way." Skylar and I said in unison.

"Way. It's Halloween. You can tell people you're going as your favorite steam punk character." Cobb told us while gesturing to all the gadgets.

"I don't even know what that is." Skylar said while I shook my head, signaling that I didn't have a clue either.

"Because your generation has no taste in speculative science fiction. I am the babysitter. You are the baby that sits. Don't argue with me." Cobb said to us. Skylar looked at me and I just kind of gave her a look saying 'we don't have much of a choice.' She just rolled her eyes and turned to Cobb.

"Fine." Skylar said before walking towards the equipment. "I'll take the little one." Then Cobb started handing her a bunch of devices while I came down the rest of the stairs. We all put on our devices and left to go to the party.

_**Alright I know this chapter is really short! And that it has been more than a month since I have updated! But the next chapter is going to be really good! And you will get to really see Rylee's fear personally! I am really excited about it but you will just have to wait until the next chapter for more info! Review!**_


End file.
